little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Poor Unfortunate Souls/The Deal is Set (The Irish Setter Merdog version)
(Later, at the entrance of Belladonna's lair, the Irish Setter merdog followed Roscoe and Desoto through a geyser field until she stopped near the entrance nervously) Both: This way. (She gulped nervously, nodding, and followed them inside. As she followed them down a dark hallway, they passed the garden where the living brown seaweeds were. One of them tried grabbing Sasha, but she shook it off and got away. The three then found themselves in the part of the lair) Belladonna: Come on in, my little child. Come in. (She looked up and saw Belladonna. She was fixing her hair while looking in a mirror) Belladonna: Hey, there is no need to be lurking. That's very rude. (When she was done, she turned around and looked at Sasha) Belladonna: Considering your upbringing, anyway. Now then, let's get on to business. You're here because you're in love with a land dog prince. He's a catch, isn't he? (Belladonna then leaned to Sasha as she spoke) Belladonna: Well, I know the solution to your problem. It's very simple. The only way to be with this land dog is to become one yourself. Sasha: Can you do that? Belladonna: Of course I can, my child. That is what I do and live for. To help those unfortunate like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to. (Sasha looked nervously as Belladonna began to sing) Belladonna: I admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch (Roscoe and Desoto, who were watching, just snickered evilly) Belladonna: But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light and made a switch True? Yes And I fortunately know a little magic It's a talent that I've always had possessed And dear lady, please don't laugh I use it on behalf On the miserable, the lonely, and despressed (Using her spells, she made an image of a skinny male merdog and fat female merdog appear out of nowhere) Belladonna: (Whispering to Roscoe and Desoto) Pathetic. (Sasha looked at the image as Belladonna continued) Belladonna: Poor unfortunate souls In pain In need This one longing to be thinner That one wants to get the girl And do I help them? (With a snap of her fingers, the skinny male merdog and fat female merdog in the image appeared more fit and skinny. The two smiled and hugged) Belladonna: Yes, indeed Those poor unfortunate souls So sad So true (At that time, Sasha's group and Butch have arrived on the scene, looking shocked) Belladonna: They come flocking up to my cauldron Crying, "Spells, Belladonna please" And I help them? Yes, I do Now it's happened once or twice Someone couldn't pay the price And I'm afraid I had to rake them Across the coals (Soon the two merdogs turned into living brown seaweeds, much to Sasha's horror. The image then disappeared, much to Belladonna's delight) Belladonna: Yes, I've had the odd complaint But on the whole I've been a saint To those poor unfortunate souls (Belladonna then laughed for a while before speaking to Sasha) Belladonna: Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will give you the ability to walk on land for three days. Got that? Three days. Now listen carefully, because this is important. (She made a hologram of the planet appearing as she continued) Belladonna: Before the sun sets on the third day, you must get that land dog to kiss you. But not just any kiss, a kiss of true love. (Another image of a crown over a heart appeared. As Sasha observed it, the group arrived into the room secretly and hid themselves, almost near the two) Sasha: Wow. Belladonna: If he kisses you before the sun sets on the third day, you will become a land dog permanently. (The image then changed to Sasha in a silouette of what Sasha would be in land dog form) Belladonna: But, if he fails to do so, you'll turn back to a merdog. (The image then changed to Sasha in her merdog self before disappearing) Belladonna: (Smirking evilly) And then, you will belong to me forever. (Then, just when Squidward, Spongebob, and Patrick were about to shout in protest, Butch, Bambi, and Faline shushed them quickly, making them quiet down so they wouldn't get caught. Luckily for them, no one noticed nor heard them) Belladonna: Now, do we have a deal? Sasha: If I become a land dog, I'll never see my family nor my friends again. Belladonna: That's right. But by then, you will have the one you wanted. (Chuckling) Life can be full of tough choices, isn't it? (Chuckling again) Oh, one more thing. We still need to discuss how you could pay this, this doesn't come free you know. Sasha: But I don't have anything to pay.... Belladonna: I am not asking for much. Just a little token to remember you by. You won't even miss it. All I ask for is.... Your voice. Sasha: My voice? Belladonna: That's right. No more talking, singing, zip! Sasha: But without my voice, how will....? Belladonna: You have your looks and pretty face! And don't underestimate the body language! (Belladonna then laughed as she sang) Belladonna: The men up there don't like a lot of blabber They think a girl who gossips is a bore Yes, on land it's much better For ladies not to say a word And after all, dear, what is idle babble for? Come on, they're not all that impressed with impressive conversation (As Sasha watched, Belladonna threw in many ingredients to her cauldron) Belladonna: True gentlemen avoid it when they can But they dote and swoon and faun On a lady who's withdrawn And she who holds her tongue will get a man (Belladonna threw in a tongue as well) Belladonna: Come on, you poor unfortunate soul Go ahead Make your choice (Then, an image of Charlie appeared before Sasha as she smiled) Belladonna: I'm a very busy woman And I haven't got all day It won't cost much Just your voice (As she concluded that part, it looked like Charlie was saying the last part, but the image disappeared, replacing it with Belladonna, who succeeded in scaring Sasha) Belladonna: You poor unfortunate soul It's sad But true (With a wave of her hand, Belladonna made a contract with a pen appear before Sasha, expecting her to sign it) Belladonna: If you wanna cross the bridge, my dear You've got to pay the toll Take a gulp and take a breath And go ahead and sign the scroll (Sasha read the contract a little bit) Belladonna: (Whispering) Roscoe, Desoto, I've got her, boys (Then she sang normally) Belladonna: The boss is on a roll This poor unfortunate soul (Sasha got determined and took the pen, signing the contract. The others' eyes widened in horror as that happened. With that done, Belladonna took the contract and grinned wickedly) Belladonna: Beluga'', ''sevruga Come winds of the Caspian Sea (A huge whirlwind appeared between them) Belladonna: Larengix'', glaucitis, ''et max laryngitis La'' voce to me''' (Then, two ghost-like hands appeared at both sides of Belladonna while she looked at Sasha) Belladonna: Now, sing. (Sasha then began singing vocals as her voice glowed) Belladonna: Keep singing your heart out! (One of the ghost-like hands then held Sasha while another went down her throat and began taking the voice out of her mouth. When it was out, Sasha clasped her throat as the voice continued singing. The hands then headed to a shell on a necklace, placing the voice inside as Belladonna grinned wickedly. When it was done, she laughed evilly. Then, the spell was casted on Sasha as she was trapped in a yellow bubble. She then started changing as her tail split into two and transformed into two legs. After the transformation was done, the bubble popped as Sasha realized she could no longer breathe underwater. Sasha's group and Butch swam out of hiding, swam over to her, and helped her swim to the surface while Belladonna's evil laughter continued. After a little bit while the evil laughter ended, Sasha came out of the ocean with her friends and father helping her. The group then helped her and swam across to the shore near a familiar castle) '''''Coming up: Sasha's group, after enlisting Jeremy and even Butch for help, help Sasha and Butch dress up like land dogs after Butch changes himself into a land dog. Then Sasha and Butch meet Charlie and are invited to stay at his castle. At the same time, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward, who accompany Sasha and Butch, get separated and almost killed in a kitchen owned by a certain walrus chef. Category:Fan Fiction